


Последствия

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На очередном задании Илья попадает в ловушку. Наполеон успевает вытащить его вовремя. Но не без последствий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последствия

Когда Соло выбивает дверь в подвал, Илья там уже один. Противоположная дверь дразняще-медленно закрывается за чьей-то спиной, но Наполеону нет до нее дела. Он здесь, чтобы вытащить напарника из передряги, а не гоняться за очередным агентом Траш.   
Илья поднимает голову на его оклик, и Наполеон видит взъерошенные пряди, прилипшие ко лбу, осоловелый взгляд и размазанную по губам ярко-алую помаду. В сочетании с полурасстегнутой рубашкой и стояком, оттягивающим брюки, он выглядит продажной девкой. На коленях, прикованный к полу за сведенные за спиной кисти рук - жертвой очередной садистки. Соло мысленно костерит "везение" напарника", а сам приседает за его спиной и возится с браслетами. Илья более-менее в сознании. Он наклоняется, чтобы было удобнее добраться до замка, молчит, когда Соло неудачно дергает наручники и проезжается жесткой гранью по стесанным запястьям, и вообще, ведет себя как положено агенту, попавшему в беду. Но Соло чувствует, как от него пышет жаром, пахнет горьким потом, кожей и горящим деревом, и не хочет знать, что здесь происходило пять минут назад. И особенно - почему это так нравится его другу.   
Прикасаться к такому Илье немного неловко, но необходимо, потому что его ведет от стены к стене. Его это явно раздражает, губы кривятся в болезненной и такой беззащитной ухмылке.  
\- Чем же они тебя опоили, друг мой? - Илья чертовски горячий и непривычно тяжелый.- Нет, не отвечай, закинь руку мне на плечо, здесь недалеко.  
Курякин слушается команд, действует достаточно быстро для своего состояния, но стоит отвернуться - ежится и обнимает себя за плечи, словно пытаясь вернуть обратно свою невозмутимость. К счастью, "недалеко" включает в себя пару сотен метров метров вплавь до моторки. Холодная вода окончательно приводит Илью в норму и на борт он уже подтягивается сам, переваливается через него и тут же падает на дно, скрываясь от свистящих над головой пуль. Соло толкает к нему автомат, а сам садится за штурвал. Моторка хороша, не чета трашевским, и через десять яростных минут они в безопасности.  
Илья откладывает оружие и подходит к нему, опирается одной рукой о спинку кресла, а второй о край лобового стекла.  
\- Куда мы сейчас?  
Соло показывает маршрут, выслушивает привычно-саркастические замечания о поправке на ветер, которую он разумеется не сделал, прокладывает новый курс в безопасную бухточку и расслабляется. Хорошо, что в этих широтах теплые ночи, а то в промокших насквозь костюмах они бы схватили воспаление легких. Самого Наполеона слегка морозит на ветру, а вот рука Ильи над его плечом словно раскалена. Соло скашивает глаза и видит, что у напарника по-прежнему стоит. Чем же его обкололи, если даже заплыв по морю его не охладил?  
\- Я могу отвернуться, если хочешь.  
Илья отшатывается, едва удержавшись на ногах, но Соло ловит его взгляд:  
\- Все в порядке, - улыбается он. - Для меня главное что ты цел.  
И медленно отворачивается, сосредотачиваясь на управлении. Старательно делая вид, будто не слышит неуверенных шагов Ильи за спиной, не слышит, как он почти падает на доски настила, и уж точно не слышит, как, шипя сквозь зубы, напарник расстегивает заедающую молнию. Не слышать - не проблема. Проблема в том, что Наполеон не святой и как раз хотел бы все это слышать. А лучше - посмотреть. Но он держится то ли пять минут, то ли вечность, пока не понимает, что для такого стояка, какой он видел у Ильи, прошедшего времени более чем достаточно для разрядки. Соло оглядывается через плечо и, черт возьми, хорошо что они в море, а не на автобане, потому что руль он удерживает еле-еле.  
Илья сидит так же, как в камере - на коленях, только теперь спиной к нему, но так даже хуже, потому что ему не видно лица, зато видно сползшую с плеча промокшую насквозь рубашку - Илья расстегнул ее? зачем? трогал себя? - и слипшиеся от воды потемневшие волосы, которые щекочут загривок. Он не видит его рук, зато слышит жалобные всхлипы и видит, как выгибается спина, как вздрагивают бедра. И не выдерживает.  
Наполеон глушит мотор, благо волн почти нет, и медленно поворачивается вместе с креслом.  
\- Могу я помочь тебе? - вопрос удается задать нейтральным тоном, спасибо школе АНКЛов, но ответа он ждет до боли сжимая подлокотники.  
Илья вздрагивает и замирает, а потом шепчет на грани слышимости:  
\- Возьми меня.  
У Соло обрывается сердце и ему кажется, что он почти падает на колени перед напарником, хотя на самом деле он движется очень медленно, боясь напугать. Илья еще более расхристанный, чем в камере, но в лунном свете он больше не кажется Наполеону похожим на шлюху. Теперь - только на жертву, особенно учитывая искусанные в кровь губы и бессильно лежащие на палубе руки. А в расширенных зрачках - ад. Смесь стыда и похоти, которую Наполеон был бы счастлив увидеть, но не здесь и не сейчас. Долгой нежной ночью в собственной постели или в порыве страсти в темном переулке, но не под влиянием яда в крови посреди Атлантики. Соло легко толкает Илью в плечо, приказывая откинуться на палубу, мельком касается напряженных темных сосков и стягивает с напарника брюки. Мокрая ткань липнет к ногам, Илья ерзает и скулит, бесстыдно разводя колени, не в силах себя контролировать. Соло его жаль, до боли, до безумного желания прекратить это издевательство. Но прекратить можно только одним способом.   
Он проводит пальцами между ягодиц Ильи, касается плотно сжатого отверстия и чувствует, как тот инстинктивно зажимается. Нет, у Соло хватило бы опыта его подготовить и взять, уступая отчаянной просьбе, но нельзя. Не так и не сегодня. А помочь можно и по-другому. Соло перекатывает в ладони тяжелые яички, трет заветное местечко за ними, и Илья вскидывается, прикусывает ладонь, чтоб только не кричать. Соло качает головой и думает, что пусть, так лучше, пусть у напарника останется хоть такая иллюзия контроля. Он наклоняется и берет в рот его член, горячий, соленый, пульсирующий, и сосет, вкладывая в это все свое умение. Заглатывает как может глубже, продолжает ласкать пальцами, и через несколько минут Илья бьется в его руках, выплескивается в рот горячим горьким семенем и кричит, кажется, на весь океан. И потом обмякает, проваливаясь в сон.  
Соло встает, на неверных ногах добирается до рундука и вытаскивает оттуда колючее флотское одеяло - укутать напарника. Сам он возвращается за штурвал и кутаться не спешит, надеясь, что встречный ветер остудит его собственное горящее тело. Судя по расчетам Ильи, с поправкой на остановку, они должны быть на месте за пару часов до рассвета. Соло нервно думает, что надо будет разбудить напарника пораньше, помочь привести себя в порядок - и заранее боится, то ли молчания то ли неловкого разговора - неизвестно, что еще хуже. Но пока он только оглядывается иногда на свернувшегося клубочком Илью и снова отворачивается, глядя в мерцающую темноту перед носом моторки.


End file.
